Forum talk:Omar—cause of death
In der latter partz uv dis articl, der is much confuzion uv _Moloch_ mit _Omar_. Hy hezzitate to edit becoz Hy am not sure vich iz vich as ment by uzzers... '' But that might be evidence of the Moloch-Revenant theory in another way. Agatha isn't getting headaches any more, but Lucrezia, who is a Spark, is shut down hard. This could mean that Agatha's Sparky talents have been shoved out of their usual location in her brain to a different part of her brain. If that's so, and given Moloch isn't a Spark, why should he die from a part of his brain that he isn't using being shut down? '' Precisely because this can get really complicated, I will go with the "obvious" theory until I have additional evidence to sink my teeth into of Omar's possible revenant status. --Quadibloc 01:27, 2 December 2008 (UTC) '' It's worth noting that the locket doesn't affect Lucrezia while she's holding it, only when she puts it on. When Moloch gets sick (off camera), he's probably carrying it, but unlikely to be wearing stolen jewelry that he plans to hawk; the closest he gets to wearing it is probably after he arrives at the doctor. This suggests to me that the locket-kills-Omar theory is incorrect. --DryBrook 16:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) '' I'd guess that the locket doesn't suppress, actually, because Agatha's still able to enter the madness place that all sparks possess. Rather, it just caused her to have a headache whenever she went there. Notice that after Barry gives Agatha the locket, it doesn't immediately shut her down. Instead it gives her a headache and only then does everything fade to grey. And she doesn't regain her ability to spark (and colors) for some time after losing the locket. My guess: the locket gives her a headache when she tries going to the madness place and in self defense she completely avoided it unless riled; hence she was only able to access it, at first, in her sleep when inhibitions were absent. Surgoshan 2:54, 6 February 2009 (UTC-5) '' Yah? Altgorl 06:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : They made der oopsiez. Y'know, I'm going to add the Omar question to the interview list, just in case. -- Corgi 06:31, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm. I really don't think it was a mistake, especially not if one goes with the "Omar was a revenant" theory. (Why are we on this page instead of the main one?) — m (talk) 07:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : "Hy hezzitate to edit becoz Hy am not sure vich iz vich as ment by uzzers" - I was under the impression that people should NOT edit other's comments for anything other than markup errors. The pages are fair game: add things, correct misspellings, clarify things as you will. But anything where people are overtly owning their words, where signatures are encouraged, rather than discouraged... no edits by others. In this instance, there's no need correct the names. It's a forum, a conversation. Ask for clarification: "In quote blablabla are you talking about Moloch-whom-we-left-with-Tarvek-and-Violetta-in-the-medical-lab, or are you talking about Omar-who-died-after-grabbing-Agatha's-locket?" Let the users correct their own mistakes. -- Brassica 10:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :: And this is the point where I realize I was not paying attention. Thanks, Brassica. Hy blame Jäger accentz. Dots my schtory und hy'm schtickingk to eet. — m (talk) 16:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC)